


2018

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chace Crawford - Freeform, Comfort, Jealousy, Jenny Slate - Freeform - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Chris wishes Sebastian Happy New Year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The same universe as 'No Tweet.'

"Happy New Year, Sebby."

"Who's this?"

Chris's heart bled. Surely Sebastian had seen his name before he answered, or recognized his voice? But Seb did sound weird. Like he'd been drinking himself silly.

"You know who this is," Chris said quietly.

A beat. Then, "Oh. Uh, Chris. What..." Sebastian's voice faded to the background before he spoke again. "Uh yeah. Happy New Year. But you--what time. You're still up?"

It was three in California. "Yeah, I'm still up." As a matter of fact, Chris could hardly sleep at all.

"Um, aren't you with ... her?"

Chris looked around his spacious bedroom that never felt emptier. "I was, yeah. Rang in the New Year with her. But now--" He suddenly detected something was off. "Seb?" He stared at his phone.

The line was dead.

 

***


	2. A Surprise

Sebastian was staring at the screen. He'd been doing that close to two minutes now. It was a picture of Chris and his family. Yeah, that was right. Chris and his brother, mother, and aunt. Just his family. Without that girl... _Jenny_ , a voice in his head helped out. Right. That.

And Sebastian recalled Chris's call on New Year's Eve. The one Seb unceremoniously hung up because--what the hell? Spending the night with Jenny and having the nerve to call him up? Yet now it seemed Jenny didn't spend the entire night at the Evans's. So, should Seb call Chris back and ask for apology?

Before Sebastian got the chance to think more of what to do, a ring at the door distracted him. He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. It was almost 11 pm and outside the snow was falling. Hard. He must have been imagining the ring. But, the bell rang again.

With a huff Sebastian got off the kitchen stool and dragged himself to the front door. He peeped through the tiny hole and almost choked on his own saliva.

What was _Chris_ doing here?

Seb saw Chris reach out and not only push the button again but also knock at the door.

"Seb? Sebastian?" he called out.

***


	3. Warm

Sebastian yanked the door open and grabbed Chris in as he swept his gaze around. He could spot no cars on the street that Chris might have driven or ridden. 

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Don't tell me you walked from... from wherever you're staying." He felt Chris's body shaking as he sat him on the couch and dusted the white flakes of snow off Chris's coat. "You could've gotten soaked."

"I'm okay, Seb," Chris said, his slightly trembling voice clearly contradicting how he must be feeling.

"You're not okay. Stay put while I start the fire and get you some blankets." Sebastian rarely spent time in the living room so there was no fire in the fireplace, the fact he'd amend shortly.

After the fire was lit in healthy colors of a steady ember, Sebastian returned to Chris with a pile of thick blankets in his hands. "Come on. Let's get you off your coat." He bit his lip at how it could have sounded. But Chris merely complied and he was soon wrapped in several layers of heavy, warm comforters. His chattering teeth subsided thanks to them as well as the fire that gradually drew the room temperature up. Chris caught Sebastian's wrist, effectively stopping him from fussing with the blankets any further. Sebastian met his eyes, silently grateful by the welcomed distraction. He honestly didn't know what to do next that would spare both of them any awkwardness.

"Seb, thank you," murmured Chris.

***


	4. Hot Chocolate

Sebastian stuttered in his effort to reply to Chris. What had Chris expected, for Sebastian to just leave him out in the cold?

"Uh, um, do you want something to drink? Coffee, hot chocolate, a stronger stuff?"

"Stronger, wait, you have hot chocolate?" The skepticism in Chris's voice drew a tug on the corner of Sebastian's lips.

"Sure. The best. You just have to see to believe it. My grandma's secret recipe of Romanian hot chocolate will make you forget even the hardest snowstorms."

Sebastian went to the kitchen and turned around when he heard noises. Chris shuffled behind him. "You should stay and get warm, you know," said Seb as he moved around the place picking up the ingredients to make the hot chocolate.

Chris huffed. "I want to know the secret recipe. Besides, kitchens are supposed to be warm, too."

Seb snorted, shaking his head. "The secret is just chocolate. You know, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, any kind you can find. But not that dusty substance you call chocolate." Sebastian faked a shudder. "Fine. You can sit over there near the stove. You can help me stir the chocolate, too, later."

"All right!" Chris grinned and climbed up the high stool at the counter, slightly struggling thanks to the blankets. Not long after he began stirring the chocolate mix, Chris shed the comforters one by one. "It's getting too warm here," he said apologetically.

"No problem." Sebastian took the fabrics and folded them up. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think it's boiling."

"Okay. Let me take care of it."

The mixture turned into thick, rich, almost pudding-like hot chocolate. It was steamy when Sebastian poured into two huge mugs. The smell alone was mouthwatering. He smirked in victory when he heard Chris swallow.

"Come on." He grabbed the mugs and handed one out to Chris. "Let's get back inside."

***


	5. Warm Seb

Sebastian sat on an armchair further right to the fireplace. He waited as Chris took the first sip of the chocolate. It was Sebastian's grandma's recipe but he was the one who made it this time, so it could turn out differently from what he used to have when he was a kid.

Chris sipped the drink and closed his eyes as he moaned a little. Sebastian's heart made tiny leaps and he felt like bouncing around the room. "Is it good?" he asked.

Chris raised a finger, causing Sebastian to be quiet, and took another, long, sip. He seemed to savor it for a moment in his mouth before he moaned again. "Aah, this is heavenly."

"Really?" Sebastian couldn't hold back a wide smile. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

"Yeah." Sebastian drank his own fill. "Me too." He let out a slight shiver. He didn't know whether it was because of the excitement seeing Chris drink the chocolate or because it was really cold where he was sitting.

Apparently Chris noticed that, too. "Hey." He put his mug on the table. "Are you cold? What're you doing sitting so far from the fire anyway. Come here." He took a blanket and spread it for Sebastian.

"Uh, I'm okay." Sebastian felt he couldn't be that close to Chris. Yet. But Chris wouldn't take no for an answer. He took Seb, wrapped him in the blanket, and sat him down on the couch next to him before the fireplace.

"There. You'll be a lot warmer here."

***


	6. Cozy

_I'm not going to simply do as he says again. He cheated on me. He left me all by myself on new year's eve._ Sebastian kept chanting those words to himself, though ... mmm, it felt so good to lean on Chris. His body was strong and solid and warm now. And all Sebastian wanted to do was just close his eyes and stay there forever.

"I should've turned on the central heating so we didn't have to rely only on the fireplace," Sebastian mumbled. He realized he was half rambling but he knew he had to say something. Chris shouldn't think he was too cozy this way.

"What? No, you didn't have to. This fire is more than enough as long as you're pretty close to it."

"I didn't know you were coming. I never turn on the heating when I'm alone, just the room where I'm in." Sebastian nuzzled closer, while still sipping his chocolate. "Mm, it's so good." And he didn't mean it only his drink.

Chris tightened the blanket around Sebastian. "I'm glad I came here, Seb."

Sebastian sighed. "Yeah, me too. It's just--again, that's too bad I didn't know sooner. I've got series of events coming up and I've asked someone else to come along." To be honest, Sebastian wasn't sure if Chris could even come with him as a plus one. Chris was too big an actor to not be the one invited to award ceremonies. Still, before this Sebastian wasn't even sure they were still together.

"It's okay. I have my own schedule. But, hey. Yeah, I forgot to congratulate you. You scored big with your new movie. I, Tonya, isn't it?"

Sebastian felt his face turn warm. "Uh, yes. It's just a small, independent film."

"Ooh, you can't say that. You've worked hard and you're very good in it. That's all that matters."

Sebastian turned sideways and kissed the crook in Chris's throat. "Thanks."

"And I'm glad you got a friend to come with you. Who is it? Mackie?"

"Uh, no. It's Chace. Chace Crawford."

***


	7. Sorry

Chris tensed and Sebastian's heart palpitated. He recalled how mad Chris had sounded on the telephone when he'd found out Sebastian had come with Chace for I, Tonya premiere. Sebastian felt relieved when Chris didn't pull out.

"Should I be afraid?" Chris asked quietly.

Sebastian jerked away. "No, of course not. Chace is my old friend. We've been together since I began my career. Chace was the one introducing me to this life, the people in it. When I had nothing, I had Chace."

Chris cleared his throat. "I-I don't have anything with Jenny. She suddenly turned up at our house on Christmas. You can't just tell her to leave, can you? But in my mind I also thought it was a perfect way to get back at you. I was mad, Seb. So mad I'd do anything to hurt you. I saw you get so close to... to Chace, and all I wanted to do was hurt you. Then I told you I rang the new year with Jenny. That was true but she left right after that." Chris sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

For all the years they'd been together, Chris had never called him by his complete first name. It was always Seb or Stan. Never Sebastian. The fact he'd done that just now showed just how sorry and miserable Chris was. "Oh Chris." Sebastian hugged him tight. "You don't have to. You really don't have to."

***


	8. Crush

They hugged and hugged. Chris initiated the break and he looked deep into Sebastian's eyes, cupping his face. "You're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He kissed Sebastian's lips. "of all the guys and girls I've met before." Kissed Sebastian's chin. "I'm just so lucky." And kissed the side of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian closed his eyes, complying to wherever Chris moved his head. He felt giddy with the words. He'd missed them. They had been separated for so long. Well, they were always separated but it was never this long. And for the first time Sebastian regretted not asking Chris to come with him to the events in the first place.

"I googled you, you know."

Sebastian was yanked back from his reverie.

"When they told who'd play Bucky. I googled you and what I saw made me speechless. You've such an unconventional beauty. And the fact that you're from Romania makes you even more exotic."

Sebastian blushed and buried his face into Chris's neck. Chris let him, or more like he went on without realizing what Sebastian was doing.

"It's so hard, you know?"

"What?" Sebastian came out of his hiding.

"Hiding my hard on during the filming. You looked so hot in your Howling Commando getup."

"You--you've liked me since that time?" They had only started dating since the release of Winter Soldier.

"No. I've had a crush on you since I saw the pictures I googled."

"But... but..."

"I know. I never told you. My mistake. I just thought I'd get over it once the filming was over. Besides, you weren't that long on the set. But when you were gone, I thought I was going to be mad. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Couldn't stop tracking the news about you. Anything you did, the play, your other movies, God, people around me worked so hard to accommodate my madness."

Sebastian fell silence and then-- _thump!_

"Ow! What's that for?" Chris rubbed his arm Sebastian suddenly punched.

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me at that time?" Sebastian shouted. He was from this small, poor country in Eastern Europe and landed in one of the biggest franchises, and the actor who were supposed to play his best friend kept avoiding him in the set. That really didn't help with his anxiety and insecurity issues. "I thought you were very cool and so good looking and maybe, just maybe I crushed on you too a little. But the next thing I thought, there must be something wrong with me because you didn't even want to see me in the eye."

Chris gaped. Slowly, he shook his head. "No. That's not true. Totally not true."

***


End file.
